


A Spoonful of Help

by Wendy_Parker



Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [4]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Not related to Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/pseuds/Wendy_Parker
Summary: Jonah knew he should be happy when someone finally asked him to go on a fancy dinner date, but there's just one problem: he's an uncultured pirate who doesn't understand why we need so many forks.(Twisted-Wonderland © Disney, Aniplex)
Relationships: Vil Schoenheit & Original Character(s)
Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	A Spoonful of Help

**Author's Note:**

> Admission to Night Raven College Writing Challenge! Or the 7 Leaders, 7 Prompts Challenge! by rainebowkitty  
> (https://rainebowkitty.tumblr.com/post/618248214413459456/admission-to-night-raven-college-writing)
> 
>  _Character Randomizer:_ **Vil Schoenheit**  
>  _Number Randomizer:_ **(2)** \- Simple coffee date/dinner date (or just a friendly dinner/hangout if you’re keeping it platonic)

"He asked me on a date."

All conversations that happened around the table of first-years suddenly stopped which was something that Jonah didn't want to happen.

"And...?" Ace asked and now Jonah just wanted to burry himself. _This is so embarrassing..._

Jonah took a deep breath before letting it out from his mouth. "I said 'yes'."

Ace was the first one to respond to it, laughing and slapping Jonah's back. "Hahaha! Way to go, captain! You're one step closer to marrying him!"

"No! No marriage yet!" Jonah buried his red face into his palm. "Just shut up!"

"Wow, Jonah. I’m happy for you!" cheered Deuce. "You two are actually a good couple."

Jonah's face went red. "Geez..."

"When is this date?" Jack asked.

"This Saturday," Jonah groaned. "He invited me for dinner at the Bella Notte."

"Isn't that, like, the fanciest restaurant in town?" Ace asked to with Jonah nodded. The ginger-boy whistled. "Oo~ He's going all out~"

Jonah groaned again. "What am I going to do? I can't take back the invitation!"

"What's wrong?" asked Jack again.

Jonah made some funny gestures with his hands. "All of this. Look at me! There is no way I can fit in a fancy situation like that. I'll embarrass him!"

"You're a gentleman captain, aren't you?" Epel pointed out.

Jonah groaned again. "But that doesn't mean I know table manners. What if I accidentally pick up the wrong knife? Or worst, what if I accidentally eat spaghetti with a spoon?"

Ace raised an eyebrow at him. "There is no way you would do that?"

Epel winched at that. "I don't know Ace... A salad fork actually looks like a hybrid of a fork and spoon..."

"What am I supposed to do?" Jonah said, hands running through his hair.

"Hey, if you don't want that, you can just ask me to take your place," Grim suggested. "I'm not complaining if he pays for the food."

"That is inappropriate!" Sebek exclaimed. He then turned to Jonah. "This is very important. So you need preparation!"

Jonah looked at him with a questioning look. "Preparation?"

Sebek nodded. "Practice with someone who knows table manners well. Pick your best make-up and clothes. Write down every pick-up line you can think of. Buy a ring."

Jonah's face went red again. "I told you: no marriage yet!"

"Hey, that sound like something a Pomefiore kid would be great in," Ace said, glancing at Epel.

Epel raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey. Only because I came from Pomefiore that doesn't mean I remember all the rules." He pointed Ace with his fork. "This coming from a Heartslabyul student who can't remember all 810 rules."

"Then why don't you ask Senior Vil?" Jack suggested. "I mean, he's the Pomefiore Prefect. Surely he would gladly help."

"You think so?" Jonah asked, unsure.

"Oh, he will," Epel said. "I'll talk to him. He'll never pass an opportunity to teach rowdy boys how to be a gentleman."

Jonah sighed. "Fine. I'll try."

* * *

"I've heard everything from Epel."

Jonah sighed looking up to the Pomefiore Prefect. "Thank you for agreeing to help me."

Vil's lips pulled to a small smile. "A pleasure, Mister Argentum. Now." He reached for the handle of the door. "Shall we began?" He opened the door, revealing the grand dining room of Pomefiore. The table was filled with various food and drink.

"Senior Schoenheit." Jonah turned to the senior. "Isn't this a bit too much?"

"Nonsense!" Vil said as he pushed Jonah to the head of the table. "If you want this to be perfect, you need to practice with every possible food you can eat! One bite at the time!"

"But there are so many!" Jonah exclaimed.

"Tut-tut!" Vil pushed Jonah down to the chair. He took out a riding crop from the sleeve of his kimono. "Now, sit up straight."

"Why do you have a riding corp?!"

Vil smacked the riding corp to the table, earning a winched from the eye-patch boy. "Don't raise your voice." He tapped the riding corp at Jonah's thigh. "Be sure to keep your legs close. Predators are everywhere."

"Wha-"

Vil smacked the riding crop again. "Pay attention now."

Vil started to explain the setting of the tableware in front of him, pointing at each fork from the closest to the three stacks plates, showing how to hold the five different glass they use to drink, even helping him putting the napkin around his neck.

The good part about this practice was that Jonah was able to taste various food. Who knew that you could eat snails. Even the salad dressing was quite delicious.

"Don't slurp on your soup," Vil warned.

"Sorry," Jonah said in a low voice before lowered his spoon, he was about to wipe his mouth with his sleeve but Vil smacked his hand with his riding crop. "Ow!"

"Use your napkin. And don't just wipe it in one go. Gently pated tat lips and chin."

"You know, the way you said it seems like you suggesting something."

"Don't you sass me, young man." Vil then picked up the bowl of french onion soup and exchange it with a plate of _sole meuniere_. "Now. Which fork and knife should you use?"

Jonah looked at the fork and knife before reached for the fork on closest to his plate.

_*smack!*_

"Ow!" Jonah rubbed his hand, glaring at Vil. The Prefect just shook his head. "Try again," he commanded. Jonah huffed, looking at the utensil again. This time, he picked up the fork in the middle. Glancing at Vil, he could see his senior gave him a small nod. Jonah's lips curled up and he reached for the knife in the same position. He was about to cut the fish when suddenly Vil walked behind his chair and held onto his elbows.

"Don't raise your elbows too much," he instructed as he pushed Jonah's elbow lower. "Make sure they're low enough, but not too close to your body."

"Right." Cutting the fish was easier than the meat last time. It was delicious, just like the others. He needed to remember to ask for these recipes.

They practice from one food to another. Vil was very serious about this, which Jonah was grateful for. He felt more prepared now.

"Thank you for helping me today, Vil," Jonah said while stirring his spoon in a cup of hot chocolate.

Vil smiled and bit at his macaron. "It's not a problem, Jonah. A big brother's job is to help their younger siblings right?"

Jonah chuckled. "That is true," he said, before drinking his chocolate, sighing when he felt the warmth afterward.

"Oh, you haven't mentioned who asked you out," Vil suddenly said.

Jonah blinked confusedly. "Didn't Epel mention it?"

"No. He kept that part vague. That little twerp." Vil frowned, muttering the last part under his breath. He looked up at Jonah again, this time with a playful smile on his face. "So, who's the lucky man who managed to conquer the captain's heart?"

Jonah's face immediately became red. He looked down at his chocolate. _Oh yeah. He was drinking chocolate too when he asked him for this date, right? That was a sweet moment._ He let out a small chuckle as he looked back up to Vil with a warm smile on his face. "It's..."

**Author's Note:**

> "Don't be a french fries, be the best damn potato you could ever be."  
> \- Vil Schoenheit (probably)


End file.
